


finally kiss

by Elvira0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira0/pseuds/Elvira0
Summary: *无能力师生AU*教授铁×学生虫*写PWP一时爽，一直写PWP一直爽





	finally kiss

*  
只要他一回头就可以看到男孩的身影。

光落在彼得身上有些斑驳，他轻喘着气，手掌搀扶在未被短裤包裹的膝盖上，身上校队的衣服看起来松垮垮的，头上零碎的褐色卷发随着他起伏的胸膛摇曳着，被风吹着凌乱，托尼当然发现了对方的存在，而他将放在手提包里的钥匙掏了出来，在手上旋了几圈，终于将目光落在了这个匆忙赶来的小鬼身上“我认为，你应该在学校为你们的胜利庆贺。”

“原本应该如此的……呼”彼得的鼻尖也开始冒汗，甚至还染上了点粉色“但是，你真的要去伦敦交换了，史塔克老师？”

他每次在舌尖划过托尼史塔克的名字时，总会带着无尽的喜悦，像是在呼唤星星，而这次，却只剩下无尽的隐忍中带着不确定，那双总是泛着光的眼睛清晰的倒映着托尼的身影，他向前迈了几步，脚步坚定。

“谁告诉你的？”托尼吊高了自己的声音，有些诧异的望着彼得，随即又仿佛意识到了什么“好吧，一定是娜塔莎。”

“所以……”彼得的声音里带着些颤抖的音节“史塔克老师是一直不想告诉我是吗？”  
“嗯，大概是这样吧，kid，你马上就要毕业了，毕业论文也许要比这些事情重要些。”托尼一开始的时候，不知为何总是感到莫名其妙的心虚，以及某些有的没的的东西在脑子里回旋，但是终归还是拿回了些契合他身份的东西，语气中也多了些底气，他踩在高处，居高临下的望着离得并不是太远的男孩。

“我已经写完了。”只可惜托尼忘记了，彼得帕克作为他最心仪的学生，当然是极为优秀的，那些用来套人的那套说法根本就没什么用，托尼有些被他噎住了，也从未想过柔软的和棉花一般的学生强硬起来就像是石头“好吧，真有你的。”

“是的，真有我的，是啊，史塔克先生是不是完全不把我当回事。”彼得也不甘示弱，即使眼角开始有些泛红，语气却咄咄逼人中带着些刺人的东西“所以，我对你的表白你也当成是小孩子的表白？就装作什么都不知道的样子？真不愧是……”

“听着，那天你喝的有点醉。”托尼先是轻叹了一口气，也把声音放低了几个度，像是在哄玩具被夺走的小孩“虽然我很欣赏你，但是——”

“我一直在努力变好，就是为了可以努力留在你身边。”彼得又向前走了几步，他的球鞋上还沾染了一些草坪上被翻出来的土壤，白色的球鞋变得脏兮兮的，看来是该洗了，他踩在楼梯上，一步一步，踩的很轻，语气里藏着少年人的内心里燃烧的热忱。

“——和你在一起。”

彼得抬起头，目光里再也没有了平时的闪躲，那种仿佛是被对方的光芒照耀后睁不开眼后的反应，他再也不需要躲在拥挤的人群里向聚光灯下眺望，不需要在实验室里踮起脚尖，不需要在图书馆里捏轻了脚步奔跑，不需要在望不到边的校园里寻觅，去创造一次又一次“真巧”的偶遇。

只需要抬起头后去迎接一个眼神。

托尼笑了笑，却收敛了平时的那种不可一世和傲人的态度“你未来能做的事情很多，而不是应该和一个大你二十岁的人谈恋爱。”  
“十六岁，只是十六岁”彼得依旧毫不认输的反驳，而托尼却用钥匙扣抵了抵对方的额头“如果我结婚了，孩子就和你一样大了……我知道你很优秀，可以飞的更高，更远，而不是被拴在我身边。”托尼那总是让人挪不开的双眼，此时专心致志的注视着彼得的身影，一不小心，就会又让人沉沦“我也很喜欢你。”

他再也没有把心思躲藏起来，而是光明正大的摊开来，一直以来的鸵鸟行为总是会令人不快，那种万事未被拿捏在自己掌心的不安定，还有一个触手可及却总是被他推的远远的，属于他的男孩。

而男孩的吻猝不及防的落在了他的唇上，男孩踩低了一截，却扯着托尼的领带，恶狠狠的吻了上去，原本的凶恶渐渐变得软绵绵的，只可惜这不是一个吻，大致算是唇与唇的触碰，带着少年人的羞涩和跌跌撞撞，还有那种近乎接近极限的执着。

如果再差一步，或许真的就需要放弃。  
而星星就落在了他面前，揉碎了耀眼的光，相拥而眠，等待着深夜里甜蜜梦境。

这个吻烧的愈发的激烈，门被硬生生的推开，黑漆漆的房间里透了一些光，而彼得被抢了先机，他被推在了门上，有些冰凉的门板让他泛起了鸡皮疙瘩，而他却被吻得有些醉了——对方蛮横的撬开了他的嘴，舌与舌触碰后带着点酥麻，这种新奇的感觉却因为吻技不佳而渐渐的消散，彼得差一点就要喘不过气来了，直到托尼终于结束这个吻了，——他喘着气，清晰的感受着彼此温热的吐息“听着，这才叫做吻，你学会了吗好学生？”

“……我也许需要……多多练习。”彼得那引以为傲的肺活量似乎被对方抽了个干净，甚至连脚步都变得虚浮的，只能无力的依偎在冰冷的门板或者是对方的温暖的怀抱，而彼得当然选择了后者，不过，他突然感觉，呃，似乎有些糟糕，因为这个缠绵的吻，他还产生了一些反应。

若是平时出汗时，会愈发的显的他白，而如今却像是青涩的桃子，多了些淡淡的一层粉色，他尝起来并不酸涩，整个人都甜的不成样子，像是加了很多份糖料的奶油蛋糕，上面的草莓还泛着水嫩，而托尼当然感受到对方的反应，忍不住感叹一句“小处男？”而彼得却把头埋在了对方的肩上，声音有些细腻“因为接吻的对象是你，史塔克老师……这种场景也只有在梦里出现过。”

听了这句话，托尼挑了挑眉“那你还梦见过我什么？”

那一个个吻落在彼得蒙着薄汗的脖颈，软薄的皮肤不一会儿就泛起了红，吮吸带着牙齿的轻轻撕咬，就可以得到男孩温热的，拐着调的喘息，那种青涩的声线从对方的弯曲着完美角度的喉咙传出，从微微震动的喉结里滚落，甚至会让托尼拥有晃神的几个瞬间，但是却总是被对方的盛情款待打搅，那层薄薄的纸被捅破后，就不需要再顾及什么了。

从来没有吃过情欲种下的青苹果男孩，被轻易的撩拨开来，奇异的感觉渐渐的在身体里涌动，翻滚，像是拍打在沙滩上的海浪破坏了他可以居所的城堡，一种不安定的感觉一直在骚动，直到对方咬上了他柔软的耳垂，他依旧分不清那些跳跃的情绪到底是什么，但是他愿意一点点的去品尝这样不寻常的滋味——

他穿着松垮垮的球衣却似乎什么也遮不住，还可以轻易的被褪去，他的衣物被肆意的扔在地板上，只留下了一条早已被性器前端分泌的液体点缀的四角内裤，即使是在暖暖的夏季，突然被裸露在外的乳尖还是高傲的抬起了头，而直到温润的口腔包裹住了小小的顶端，彼得才缓缓的从喘息中透过气来“……感觉有些奇怪，呜……好痒。”

他趴在软趴趴的沙发上，被年长者傲慢的压迫着，纤细却又不脆弱的身躯像是绽放的花蕾，在暗红色的背景下绽放，线条分明的腹肌连绵人鱼线，从低腰的设计中透露出来，而那种酥麻的感觉一点一点席卷着他的身躯，他的呻吟又藏不住了，从咬住的手背中渐渐透了出来。

而彼得从来没有觉得他拥有着如此敏感而又脆弱的神经，而那粗糙的手心握住了他的阴茎，陌生的触感摩挲着早已湿透了的顶端，依旧在分泌着液体，染湿了托尼的掌心，而那一下子被暴露在空气中的性器，彼得低下头望着自己的模样，突然间觉得这样的自己太陌生，忍不住闭上了眼睛，觉得也许这样就可以把这一切都忘记？  
而对方有些低沉的语气在而耳畔响起“睁开眼睛，看看你自己。”

他敞开了腿，内裤早就已经滑落在脚尖，他的身上除了什么也遮不住的，被随便乱扔的，看起来价格不菲的领带以外，什么都没有剩下了，只有他浑身赤裸，享受着快感从脊髓慢慢的向上攀爬，最终于登上了顶端，乳白的液体肆意的侵略着托尼被裤腿。

*  
他岔开了腿坐在托尼腿上，而这个角度刚好适合一个从未被狭隘的后穴被挖掘，而托尼即使话说的那么好听，可是房间里还有一个崭新的，连包装纸都还未撕开的润滑剂，而托尼今天早上还在实验室握着仪器给学生讲解的手，如今却在开发着一个较为困难的项目。

彼得却在那猛烈而又不可阻挡的攻势下一点一点的被击垮，他极速升温，竭力的阻止着手指的侵略，只可惜却丝毫没有作为，他的身体似乎在等待着更多的触碰，需要指尖划过他留着弧度的腰线，需要被填充的更多些，而却还带着一种撕裂的痛，他什么也分不清，到底是痛感还是其它的什么，即使曾经在一些电影中认真的钻研过这些东西，还抱有学术型的态度，可是实际操作起来，却依旧是种截然不同的反应。

听着对方而耳边的细语他也只能给予一些微弱的回应，而托尼甚至怀着一种恶劣的态度询问了他的乖乖学生一些非常学术性的问题，而彼得几乎一字不漏的答了出来，虽然断断续续的，可是这却刺激着彼得的神经，在其他人正在庆祝比赛的胜利的时候，他在和他爱得死去活来的大学教授在离学校不远的公寓里做爱。

他纤细的腰板被死死的囚禁，右腿的小腿被握住，并且搭在了对方穿着背心的肩膀上，小腿肌肉蹦着线条，似乎正在为吞咽着性器的后穴感到紧张，而刚刚吞下一点点的彼得被异物感撑的有些难受，直到划过凸起的那一点，那原本软趴趴的性器似乎又开始渐渐的挺立起来了，在托尼询问他痛不痛的时候，彼得只是咬了咬唇，然后摇了摇头，润滑剂伴随着分泌的肠液成为了抽插时的助燃剂，硬挺的阴茎像是利剑，几乎要刺穿彼得的身体了，而那种紧紧融合在一起时的无与伦比的感觉，是永远无法用语言去描绘的。

彼得的身体散发着年轻的芬芳，而紧致的甬道会让人欲罢不觉，肉壁粗糙的触感一点一点的吸附着不属于自己的那一部分，而敏感的神经令彼得的眼角落下了几滴眼泪，他沙哑的嗓子希望对方停下来，可殊不知他含水的眼眸带着无与伦比的诱惑，比笑容还有多上几分，他被顶的肆意的摇曳着，柔软而又凌乱的发丝摇摆着，夹杂着低沉的喘息以及渐渐迸发的，马上就要跨进那充满诱惑的极乐园。

然后达到了顶峰。

*

浴室里泛着些水气，他们依偎在温热的浴缸里，前胸贴着后背，这是心脏里很近的距离，而  
彼得的嗓子虽然还有些沙哑，却依旧可以感受到他语气中满溢而出的不可思议“所以真的只是去伦敦学习一周！”

-END


End file.
